Clyde Philmore Pees at Anastasia and Kal's Graves and Gets Grounded
At the graveyard, TJ and the Gang were at Anastasia and Kal's graves, and they were sobbing. TJ and the Gang: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TJ: I can't believe Lawson pushed Anastasia into the crocodile pit and Gelman threw Kal up to the sun. This is so sad! Vince: I know, Teej. They're good friends to us! Spinelli: And we are all going to miss them. Gretchen: I agree Spinelli. It's all because of Lawson and Gelman. Lawson just pushed Anastasia into the crocodile pit, and Gelman threw Kal up to the sun. Mikey: Yeah, this is tragic. Fortunately, Lawson and Gelman are sent to ToonTown. Gus: And if they dare escape, they will be in trouble even more, according to their parents. TJ: Come on, guys. Let's go to Floppy Burger and get something to eat. That'll cheer us up. Spinelli: Good idea, TJ. Let's go. So TJ and the Gang walked away, and then Clyde Philmore came. Clyde: Okay, the coast is clear. Since Lawson pushed Anastasia into the crocodile pit and Gelman threw Kal up to the sun. I'm going to pee at their graves. Hahahahahahahaha! Then Clyde started to pee at Anastasia and Kal's graves, and soon he finished doing it. Clyde: Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that, Anastasia and Kal! I hope no one can revive Anastasia and Kal! Heh heh heh! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, much to Clyde's horror. They were furious. TJ: Philmore, how dare you pee at Anastasia and Kal's graves?! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that. That's gross! Spinelli: You know peeing at Anastasia and Kal's graves is very inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! Gretchen: Yeah, you know it's disrespectful! Mikey: And now, their graves are ruined because of you! Gus: That's it, you're in big trouble, Philmore! I'm taking you home to your parents right now! TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen and Mikey, fetch some water buckets to wash Anastasia and Kal's graves! TJ: Don't worry, Gus! Vince: We'll wash Anastasia and Kal's graves for you! Gus glared to Clyde. Gus: And after this, you will watch King Bob and his Sceptres at the concert! Come with me now! You're as bad as Gelman! Gus sent Clyde home. When Clyde got home, Clyde's dad was dismayed. Clyde's dad: Oh no! Please tell me Clyde caused trouble! Gus: Clyde did cause trouble. He peed at Anastasia and Kal's graves, and now they're ruined because of him. Now my friends have to wash Anastasia and Kal's graves because of Clyde. Clyde's dad was extremely angry. Clyde's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde, I can't believe you peed at Anastasia and Kal's graves! You know it's inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, Anastasia and Kal's graves are ruined because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer and no video games! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you, Gus Griswald! I wish you were dead! Clyde's dad and Gus glared to Clyde. Clyde's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde, how dare you swear at Gus and wish he was dead?! Gus: That's being disrespectful, I'm telling pop on you! Clyde's dad: I agree with Gus. That's so freaking it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded for an extra day! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff